


𝐀 𝐏𝐨𝐞𝐦 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐘𝐨𝐮

by lady_franccie



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Tenth Walker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_franccie/pseuds/lady_franccie
Summary: LOVE IS THE MOST POWERFUL THING IN THE WORLD... that's what her mother had always told her when she was a child, but now... she does not know anymore.Celine Park, the future heiress of the publishing company was forced to be married to a man she could never love by her own uncle. So she secretly decided to run away and go abroad to England, hoping that no one will ever find her... until her uncle and her abusive fiance had found her whereabouts.In a desperate attempt to avoid them, she quickly runs and tries to hide in an unusually large tree where unexpectedly, she slips and falls into a hole under the tree.Celine slowly wakes up from her consciousness where she begins to notice that she was not from her world but in a place, she had always known to be fictional and that would be...MIDDLE EARTH.Trapped in a world of mythical creatures, elves, dwarves, weapons, and wizards. She meets a familiar elf prince whom she had known from the books, and this is where the moment sparks the beginning of a very special journey.A tale in which a modern woman with hope for life begins to fall in love with an elf prince with a lost heart.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. ➳𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞

**━━━━༺°ೋ❖°ೋ༻━━━━**

**ONCE UPON A TIME IN A LARGE CITY CALLED** **SHANGHAI** **...**

There was a girl named Celine, who was very much loved by her content and loving parents. She was one of the luckiest girls to ever been born from them, and not to mention she came from a wealthy family. Her father was an inspiring _Korean-American_ writer, who gave it all his best to provide happiness for his wife and daughter with no conflict in this family. Her mother was a hardworking _Chinese_ businesswoman and the CEO of her family's publishing company called _"_ _Zhonghua_ _Book Company"._

Both of her loving parents used to read her fairy tales and say that someday she would find her own _prince charming_ , someone who would love her and treasure her as her parents did. They taught their daughter that fairy tale books are magical and so, the little girl believed her mother and father. She wanted to be a princess, to have a beautiful castle and to find her prince charming riding his white horse. They also told her that if she wants to dream, she could go to the books, because of everything in these stories are possible and hopeful in there, and it is why they have happy endings, that she learned.

Celine was so intelligent that she had learned to read when she was only four years old and picked up every book she could find. Most of the time, she would get into trouble for reading a book late at night and be scolded by her parents while taking that book from her before they try to let her sleep. At first, they thought their daughter would eventually be tired and rest, but they were wrong. She would just hide under sheets after taking a book and read it all night if she wanted to. Her mother and father knew their daughter loved books, and they can't help but become so proud of her and how much they both loved her for who she is.

Her parents were amazing, both brave and kind, one of those people who you look up to. Everything was all as it should be, they knew their life was the happiest and to love each other so...

But sorrow will always come into their lives, no matter how happy they were...

Celine lost her parents when she was still very young, leaving alone with only her aunt and uncle as her legal guardians along with her cousin. She was only eight years old when she heard from the police that they were killed in a car accident. Before they died, her mother once told her that she must always be _brave_ and be _kind_. Those were the last words she had heard from her, and so she kept her promise.

Time passed by, and pain turned to memory.

Everything has changed when the little girl now grown up and became a beautiful young woman. Yet in her heart, Celine stayed the same for she had remembered her promise to her mother.

_'Be brave and be kind.'_

Now at twenty-two, Celine remains to be in the care of her uncle and aunt as the company she was supposed to own was not decided since the rest of her parents' will were strangely lost or forgotten. So the inheritance of the publishing company must be passed to her mother's younger brother, _Zhong_ _Li_ _Han,_ her uncle as Celine was still underage then. She also became his responsibility and decided to _"put her into good use"_.

She knew from the start, her uncle never liked her mother as she was always the golden child of the family while he was the _second-best_ or rather, the least favorite among them. When Celine was born, he hated her even more so than her mother, knowing that she will be the _heiress_ to the _Zhonghua_ _Book Company._ And he'll do whatever it takes to claim what is his.

So he did.

Once she became an orphan, he started to treat her as anything but a _servant_ in his eyes. He forced her to work for him, day and night as his personal assistant in the company after she graduated college. Despite her uncle giving her a miserable life, his wife, _Aunt Jun_ , was a polar opposite of him. She was gentle, kind, and acted as a surrogate mother to Celine. Her cousin, Jackson but most of his friends call him _"Jack"_ was more like his mother than his father. Though he looked similar to his father in appearance, his personality came from his kind and gentle mother, in which Celine was secretly glad for him.

In her family's company, many employees, especially men, considered Celine to be the most beautiful girl among them both inside and out. They all think she is just a pretty girl nothing more. Sometimes Celine wishes that they could see her more than just a pretty face in their eyes. She wanted to prove to everyone that beauty is not all that she has but rather the intelligence, bravery, and kindness in her.

Even though her life became harder and harder, Celine remained strong and gentle. She continues to be a kind-hearted person towards others, _especially_ her uncle. For with each day, she will always find a bit of hope that one day... she will be free from the chains she had been tied down by her uncle.

And maybe someday... her _prince charming_ may come to treasure and love her for who she is, just like in fairy tales.


	2. 𝐈

**C** **ELINE** **JUST STOOD THERE IN FRONT OF THE WINDOW, PARALYZED.**

"Couz, you better get out of there now!" Her cousin, Jack called out to her in her iPhone in a frantic tone as she just stood there in horror at what he had just told her, not saying a word.

"Dad and your crazy fiancee are on their way here at the hotel you're staying!"

 _'They're here...'_ Celine thought in horror, unable to move or anything.

"J-Jack, t-this must be a mistake." She can feel her hands shaken while trying to calm herself.

"I wish I could tell you that I was wrong but I'm not." His voice does not lie in his tone.

"W-what should I do?"

"Run, Celine. Runaway as far away as you can before they get there!"

She follows his advice when she starts to pack light by only her brown-leathered shoulder bag with a few items she has to carry, leaving the rest of the things she cannot bring. Her iPhone, wallet with only a hundred dollars in it, her pepper spray _(Just in case for an emergency of an attack to protect herself)_ her notebook and two novel books, one of them was her father's, are the only things she can bring with her, and as for her clothing, she manages to wear only in her blue long sleeve shirt and dark navy jeans with her white sneakers.

How did it ever come to this? She was just starting to move on from her past and live here in England peacefully... but it seems her peace was no longer there anymore. Celine was engaged to a man named _Victor Chou_ when her uncle introduces him to her during their dinner meeting at this man's home. He is a wealthy bachelor and the CEO of his own wine company, not to mention, he was a good looking man with a good reputation. It was an absolute shock to her when Han forces his own niece to be engaged to a man she had only just met in one night.

Throughout a few weeks of being together as an engaged couple, quickly came from well-acquainted to a painfully abusive relationship. Ever since she first met Victor, it was fine and well when they got to know one another but once Celine did something or said something he does not appreciate... he snapped.

_SMACK!_

_Celine felt a hard slap on her face that causes her to fall on the bed of his room before looking up at the man she will soon be tied to him, a monster._

_"You bitch! Are you trying to ruin my reputation, huh?!"_

_She can see his face reddened in fury as she tries to stand up against him, never showing fear to him. Despite being a good-natured person as she always is, she never hides her anger when someone tries to deeply hurt and humiliate her._

_"I'm not! All of this was your doing! All of these lies! Everything! All of this was your fault! I tried to be kind to you! Trying to understand you! But now... I realized how much of a cruel person you are, like my uncle! Both of you are demons!" She shouted while pushing him away from her._

_Victor furiously holds her shoulders and tries to let her face him. "Don't you understand! That there is nothing you can do!" He seethes._

_Celine's_ _tears began to fall from her eyes as she felt terrified of him but she never backs down without a fight._

_"I honestly thought that you would be a good man and a good husband even though I don't love you like any lover should and not wanting to marry you. But I was wrong! You never treated me like any good man would! You truly are a dem—AH!"_

_She screamed in pain as her words were cut off when she felt her hair being pulled mercilessly from him. Victor clenches it tightly when Celine tries to move away from him but he manages to make eye contact with her furiously._

_"This is your fault! You seduced me with your beauty! You let me crave you! I tried to love you but you never showed me the same love I felt for you!"_

_Celine successfully pushes him back and gives him a slap on his face, looking at him with angry tears in her eyes. "Tell me! How could I ever love with a monster like you?!"_

_"How dare you?!"_

_Victor cruelly gives her a hard blow with his palm on her cheek and once again she falls back on his bed with the feeling of pain on her reddened cheek. He immediately leans in and pulls her arm then begins to yell at her._

_"What part is that you don't understand, huh?! No matter how much you try to stay away from me, you will never leave me! YOU ARE MINE!" He said this before dragging her towards the closet._

_"Victor, stop this!" She struggles to untangle herself from his arms._

_"Shut up!"_

_He opens the closet door and manages to push Celine inside there with a thud. She tries to escape but Victor quickly closes the door and locks her in, causing her to cry and scream in fear of the dark around her while weakly banging her fists at the door._

_"VICTOR!!"_

That memory shuddered her as she wipes a tear from her eye before she readies herself to go out of her hotel room. Once she opens the door slowly, she tries to take a peak if they are already here. Nothing. So she went out of her room and cautiously looks from left to right to check again as she hastily walked through the hallway of the hotel she was staying.

She was scared, no matter how much she tries to keep herself to think that she's not.

Instead of taking the elevator, it's best for her to take the stairs because she knew that it would be risky if she is easily found by them. So she runs down the stairs as fast as she could from the 10th to the ground floor.

Once Celine was out of the exit door from the stairs, she quietly lets herself walked past the check-in surround by a few guests and employees around her but stopped herself when she saw them...

 _Her uncle and her fiance_ , talking to the desk clerk.

They're here.

She felt her whole body numb and her skin whitened in shock and fear. Jack was right, they really are here and had found her location. Here in England, in this hotel. They may have found where she was, but they didn't manage to catch her. So there may be a small chance to sneak past them as she begins to continue walking with her face hidden from her long hair, which thankfully she didn't get to tie it. 

With a deep sigh in relief when she had successfully managed to escape from them, a few feet away from the hotel as she walks on the street in a slightly quick pace but unfortunately... this was not going great as planned.

_{Italic: Speaking in Chinese}_

_"Did you really think you can escape from me, my pet?"_

_'That voice... that couldn't be him.'_ She thought as her eyes widened in horror and can feel her spine stiffened. Celine slowly turns around and faces the man she secretly feared and hated. 

_"Did you really think that leaving me would stop me from wanting you?"_ Victor smirked as he approaches her slowly like a predator looking at its prey.

Celine cautiously moves back away from him with her fists tightened hanging on the sides of her waist. _"If that what it takes for me to stay away from a psychotic man like you."_

He chuckled darkly. _"Oh, I don't think you're going to."_

Suddenly, she felt someone grabbed her arm harshly and looked saw her uncle Han in an angry state.

 _"Enough of this nonsense, Celine. It's time to go home."_ He said.

 _"No! Let go of me!"_ She shouted while trying to pull herself away from him.

 _"Listen to your uncle, sweetheart."_ Victor taunted as he was about to hold her other arm but unfortunately for him... Celine manages to pull out her emergency weapon from her bag and immediately pepper sprays her uncle, causing him to step away from her and screamed in pain with his hands covering his face.

Celine was about to run but was grabbed this time by her _former_ fiance who growled at her. _"Why you fucking bitch!"_

 _"Victor, let go of me!"_ She tries to raise her arm to spray him once more but her arm was stopped to move from his tightened hand. Struggling to let go, her only option comes into her mind as the only way for her to break free from him is... _the physical one_.

SMACK!

Her fist hits him hard on the cheek as he quickly lets go of her arm and moaned in pain before looking at her. Thank god, Jack teaches her some of his combat skills since high school.

_"What the fu—"_

Celine successfully pepper sprays him, causing Victor to move away and covered his face with hands in agony. And with this, she manages to run away from them as fast as she can.

 _"YOU CAN RUN! BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME,_ _CELINE_ _!"_

She hears him shout at her, still pain while she continues to run. Not knowing where to go, Celine had no choice but to hide from them, so she unexpectedly made her way towards the former cemetery called _Bunhill_ _Fields_ where it was surrounded by grasses and trees. Celine didn't know why she chose this place to find but she guesses this is her best option to avoid being seen from them. Despite all the effort she had done to defend herself, it was not enough, she knew they will be coming for her very soon.

Once entering the cemetery, she can hear Victor shouting from the far distance.

"CELINNNEEE!!!!"

Alarmed by this, Celine quickly runs pass from grave to grave and there she runs into the surrounding trees at the end. Frantically tries to find a tree that covers her completely, she manages to find one as she hides behind the huge tree while panting.

Silence begins to surround her as she shakily holds a sakura-shaped diamond pendant around her neck that belonged to her mother. It was actually an heirloom that has been passed down to her ever since her mother gave it to her on her 8th birthday before she died.

Celine begins to peak again, seeing if both of her abusers are here but so far they had not appeared. Relieved by this, she begins to lean herself at the trunk and without precaution from what's behind her, she didn't realize that there was a hole beneath the tree.

And so... she falls into the darkness. Her scream stuck in her throat, and she clutched her pendant tightly with her very life as she saw the ground rushing towards her. She was unconscious before she collided with the grass below.

What she didn't know before she wakes up is about to change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, the first chapter of this story (｡'▽'｡)♡! So lucky for you guys I will be posting the 2nd chapter on the next day ♡♡! See you there (๑・ω-)～♥"!


	3. 𝐈𝐈

**WHEN** **CELINE** **BEGINS TO OPEN HER EYES SLOWLY,** she found herself in a sunlit room with a pale golden color scheme. She looked around in curiosity and in awe, there were sheer curtains hanging in front of the windows and the doorway to the balcony, all of them were open, allowing the gentle breeze to filter into the room. She can even see the forests and the gardens outside of the window, and the balcony held a view of the city.

"Where am I?" She whispered while she sits herself up.

"You are in Rivendell."

Celine jumped at the voice she just heard from the side of her bed, not noticing the woman standing there. She was tall, with her long dark hair and blue eyes. She wore an elegant red dress, with the sides of her hair pulled back in a studded clip. Her face was sharp and angled. Celine received a glass of water from her as she drinks it.

"Rivendell?" She tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"Yes, it is an Elven city." the woman replied with a reassuring smile. "I am an elf. My name is Arwen. My father, Elrond, is the Lord of Rivendell."

 _'An Elf?_ _Arwen_ _? Daughter of Lord_ _Elrond_ _? Why does this woman look very familiar?'_ She thought as she carefully looks at the woman until for a short moment of staring, she now realizes who this woman is _. 'No... it can't be. it's impossible!'_ She had read it a few times when she was just a young teenager, Tolkien's Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Her thoughts were interrupted when the elleth spoke out.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Arwen asked.

"How can you tell?"

The dark haired elleth approaches her and pointed out. "Your features are rather rare and your clothing is unusual."

Celine nodded slowly. "I see..."

She can't be where she really thinks she is in... this is fictional. In fact, this wasn't supposed to be real. She must have bumped her head too hard from the falling impact _-_ Oh god, how rude of her, she didn't tell Arwen her name.

"My name is _Celine_. Celine Park and I'm from Shanghai."

"Where is Shanghai?" Arwen tiled her head in slight confusion.

"It is a city in my country called _'China',_ that's where I'm from."

"I have never heard about this city before, nor the country you speak of." She responded with curiosity.

Celine hesitates for a moment while thinking whether she would tell the truth or make up a story, but somehow... she knew Arwen would spot a lie immediately. After all, Celine was never a good liar.

"I don't know if you would believe if I told you where I really come from, but I promise you that every word I tell you is the truth. All I ask from you is that you would be open-minded to me, please?" She asked.

"Of course, Lady Celine." Arwen nodded in understanding.

She took a deep breath before saying. "There is a reason why you never heard of my city is because... it's not from middle earth."

Here goes nothing.

"I just came from another world called _'Earth'._ "

There she said it.

Celine looked at her, waiting for her response, hoping that she believes her words and all until Arwen smiled. The elleth's expression made her slowly felt relief when she replied.

"That explains your unusual attire and your foreign accent. Ever since I found you while I was riding through the forest two days ago, I suspected that earlier but I wasn't sure myself and so I waited for you to be awakened, hearing it from you." Her comforting words lessened Celine's anxiety.

"You believe me?" She said with a genuine relieved smile for the first time.

Arwen took her hand, gesturing Celine to stand up as she did. The elleth's smile never wavers from her lips and spoke out in a gentle tone.

"I do."

The hope in her, lightens her heart when she said those two words as she slightly bowed to her in respect.

"Thank you, Lady Arwen."

"You are most welcome, Lady Celine. Come, let me help you put on your dress. You must be tired and famished, the people of Rivendell would be glad to give you comfort during your arrival."

As much as she loves the elleth's help, not to mention staying in this beautiful and magical place, she can't help but wanted to ask on how she has to go back to her own world. Despite how much she wants to stay away from her uncle and her former fiancee, she can't just leave her Aunt Jun, her cousin, Jack, and especially Chun, her family's maid. They are the only family she mostly cared about of being alive and well.

"Lady Arwen, is there any other way for me to go back home?" She asked.

Arwen looks at her with pity in her eyes though there's a hint of reassurance in there as she replied.

"I wish I could give you the answers you seek, but my father will somehow help you in finding your way back home. And please, just call me Arwen." She said with a sincere smile.

"Only if you call me _Celine_ in return." She replied, smiling as well.

"Alright, and do not worry," Arwen assures her. "My father will be here to see you soon."

They were interrupted when the door opened to reveal a woman or _rather an_ _elleth_ like Arwen herself, who kept her face down. She said something to Arwen from what Celine knew to be elvish. Arwen smiled as the woman leaves them be.

"It seems my father has just arrived _, not alone_. Gandalf has come to see you here as well." Arwen told Celine. "We should get you into something decent to wear so you can meet with them."

Arwen helps Celine into putting on a simple, floor-length, light lavender dress. She liked the simple elegance of it. She had worn dresses before, especially on formal occasions but this one is absolutely beautiful and comfortable to wear.

Thank you for helping me, Arwen. I have never felt this good during my mornings." She gave her a grateful smile. Ever since her parents died, she had never felt a bit well while waking up in the morning when her uncle pushes her to do her chores every day before going to work with him. She actually felt free and refreshed.

"When I found you, you have been in a deep sleep for two days. We were worried about you. My father looked after you and he does whatever it takes for you to be well-cared for." The beautiful elleth explained.

"I see..." She nodded, now realized why it had caused her to go in deep sleep after her fall from the tree. All of this confuses her, she had no idea why she was here in the first place. She believed that this was all just in her imagination or rather... just a dream, like how Dorothy felt it when she was in Oz. Will she ever go back home? Will she ever see her family again?

Arwen notices this and can see in her eyes that it shows the emotions of pain, sadness, worry, and loss. She holds both of the young woman's hands with comfort and smiled softly.

"If everything does not go for you as planned, you are always welcome to stay here in Rivendell. You are a pleasant person, Celine. And it's not every day I have a female friend around, so tis' a pleasure for me."

She can feel her heart flutter with small happiness and smiled at the woman before her in return. Not only is Arwen beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well. Her kindness towards strangers like her is overwhelming, just like in the books she had read. She secretly wishes Arwen was her sister in real life, for she never had any siblings in her family. Jack was considered to her, more of a brother than a cousin but he was not as gentle and sweet she had always expected him to be, he was boisterous, exuberant and unorthodox though his friendliness and kindness are the best traits of his personality that he got that from his mom. Guess when it comes to siblings, brothers are always tough in the irons while the sisters are more of the gentle ones to her.

"I would be very much honored by your kind offer, Arwen."

Satisfied with the young woman's answer, the elleth embraces Celine and gently kissed her forehead and smiled before she lets go of her embrace before she walks her way towards the chair and picked up from what it seems to be _her_ bag.

"I believe this is yours. You have quite an unusual bag."

Celine sighed in relief then smiled as she takes her bag and hugged it. "Oh thank you, Arwen."

"You're very welcome, Celine."

**༺°ೋ❖°ೋ༻**

* * *

**༺°ೋ❖°ೋ༻**

Arwen led her guest out of her chambers to a shaded area in the gardens where the two men sat. And there she saw them, Lord Elrond and Gandalf the Grey as they both stood up and approached Celine.

The elleth left her side and stood beside her father so he could see her and smiled as he looked at her and spoke.

"Welcome to Rivendell, my lady. I hope you rest well. Is the room you slept to your liking?"

With great respect, she bowed towards them as she always does when she meets people around her.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond. It is a lovely room. I thank you for letting me stay in this wonderful home you live in. My name is Celine Park."

The wise elf nodded gently before the wizard introduces himself before her. "Greetings child, I am Gandalf. I am told that Arwen has found you in a deep slumber at the forest two days ago."

"Yes, she did."

Elrond spoke again and asked calmly. "I also believe you are not from around here, are you, Lady Celine?"

She nodded at his question, the same one his daughter asked her before as she answered him, no point of telling lies in front of one of the greatest characters in Tolkien's story. "Yes, but I am actually not from middle earth, my lord... I am from another world called _'earth'._ "

The elf lord and the wizard looked at each other, unsurprised though curious to this is how a young foreign woman came to middle earth from another world.

"Will you help me get back home to my world, Lord Elrond? Gandalf?" She asked with her eyes pleading for the hopes of these two powerful men would give her a solution to her problem. "Please?"

Their eyes fell and looked at her with a hint of pity in them as Gandalf spoke out.

"I'm sorry, my dear, even if we wanted to. We can't," He hummed, his eyes softened.

"Could you at least try?" Her voice slightly cracking, if the most powerful being like Gandalf himself can't return her home, who can? Not even Lord Elrond can help.

"Something powerful than I am has brought you here, a power beyond my knowledge. But I know someone who might be able to. There is a huge chance that we will meet this person as we embark on our quest."

Her thoughts try to decipher who is more powerful than the wizard himself, she begins to remember what she had learned from Tolkien's books in her reading days until she finally realized who it was.

"It's Lady Galadriel, isn't it?" She said in a soft tone.

Again, they both stared at her with unsurprised expressions on their faces as Lord Elrond, this time spoke once more.

"And pray tell, Lady Celine. how do you know this?"

It took a moment for her to think of explaining herself on how she knows of this. The book where they all came from in a fictional fantasy world. She knew it would be risky to her if she tells them about the book yet she had no choice but to tell them the truth. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a while until she begins to speak.

"In my world, I read a book called _'The Lord of the Rings'_ when I was just a teenager. In that book is where you all were in it, you, the characters in this story. All of it." She looked at them, waiting for a response until Gandalf replied gruffly.

"And do you know how our story ends, child?"

"Yes I do, Gandalf." She hopes that they will believe her truth enough as she looks at them, showing no lie in her features. Gandalf faces Elrond and Arwen with a grim look on his face. "If what Celine said is true, then it is best for her to never speak of the content of that book. If anyone knows of their future will destroy the possibility where it has taken place."

"Then it is decided." Elrond agrees to the wizard's decision as he faces Celine. "From then on, you will stay here in Rivendell for the time being before the rest will arrive here."

"Yes, Lord Elrond." Celine nodded then asked curiously. "But what happens if I can't get back home? I have nowhere else to go to."

The Eldar smiled softly and replied. "Then I will give you a new chance at a life you deserved."

"What do you mean?" She somehow knew where this is going as she remembers what Arwen had just told her of being welcomed to stay here in Rivendell. "If this is about you having sympathy towards me..." She bits her lip, trying to not make herself cry in front of them. "I don't want any of it."

A tear fell from her eye as she quickly wipes it off with her fingertips, she can feel Arwen looked at her with pity who wanted so much as to comfort her while Elrond and Gandalf stared at her with compassion in their features.

"Where are your parents, Celine? Your family?" The Eldar asked.

She took a deep breath before answering him. "My parents are gone, they died in an accident when I was eight. The only living family I have left is my uncle..." The last word she spoke sounded bitter but the rest went soft. "my aunt, my cousin and my family maid."

Elrond can hear very well on how hateful she sounded when she mentions her uncle, not like the rest of her family.

"Your uncle... it sounded as if you despise him, not like the rest of your family."

Celine doesn't talk much about her personal life to anyone else aside from the people she had grown close to, but these people in front of her, she somehow trusts them completely. It's not because she read about them from the books, it's because she knew how considerate these people are in person.

"My uncle, he... he hates me. The reason why he always did, it's because my mother is the favorite child of my grandfather, the perfect daughter, and the golden child in my family. That caused him to resent her, despise her for making him the second-best. When I came into this world, he hated me even more than my mother. He thinks we took everything from him. I just don't understand..." Her lips are starting to tremble slightly, trying to fight herself from crying. "I did everything I could to love him with all my heart but he treated me as if I'm nothing to him. He even forced me to marry someone I could never love, the man whom I was about to wed abused me physically. My uncle wanted to make my life miserable, even though I tried to be brave and kind towards him. I-I j-just... I-I..."

Celine couldn't just take it anymore with all of these emotions she has been feeling for the past ten years, it started to break down her walls. She covers her face with her hands and cries softly, no longer caring if they are looking at her with pity.

Lord Elrond couldn't help but felt his fatherly instincts come forth, he can see in her earthly dark eyes that show pain and sorrow from the way she spoke about it. Why would her own uncle hate his own niece that much? He knew it's because of her mother being the favored child than her uncle but why would he hate and hurt such a wonderful girl who had a beautiful and pure soul in her. He sells his own flesh and blood to a man who tries to hurt her. How could he do such a thing? His heart wept for her, and so he did as any father would ever do.

He approaches Celine and wraps his arms around her, then strokes her soft dark hair in comfort. He felt her stiffened as he spoke in a soothing voice. "It is not sympathy that spurred my actions but my own wanting to see you happy." He opened his arms to let go but his hands never left her shoulders. "You see when I first look into your eyes, before I had any idea of what you have been through. I wanted to help you, for you deserve love. I wanted to claim you as my own."

Celine's eyes widened and gasped softly at his words. To say she was stunned was not exactly the word she was looking for. Here in front of this complete stranger who did not know her too well and neither is she, despite her knowing about him from the books, saying that he wanted her to be adopted by him as his daughter. She knew that it was true that all she ever wanted was a family who would love her entirely, and not torment her. Yes, she has Aunt Jun, jack and her family maid, Chun as the family she would always cherish but somehow she knew there was a possibility that she will never go back to where she came from. As much as she felt saddened if she never gets to see her family again, she somehow felt happy that these people right in front of her cared about her as Celine glanced from Elrond to Arwen then back at him.

The Eldar smiled genuinely as he continued. "I know what you are going to say. Even though your life is not as long as we have always lived, we will cherish you with unconditional love and kindness. I truly want to claim you as my own. I wish to give you a home and a life that your other world could not give you. Will you accept my offer?"

Celine just stood there in silence for a long moment repeating his words in her mind. A home? A family? With them? She looked at Arwen who smiled at her and nodded then looking back at Elrond, her feelings are starting to lighten of wanting to get close to him and get to know him appeared in her heart. Ever since her dad died, she never had a father-figure for so long. And she never had a sister-like figure she would look up to. Her heart was telling her to accept it. Telling her that she deserves this. But she can't help but feel the doubt in her mind that what if she unexpectedly goes back home to her world.

"What if I unexpectedly leave this world without saying goodbye to you?"

Elrond places his right hand to her cheek and smiled at her softly like a father comforting his saddened child in his arms. "Then we will spend each time as much as we can to cherish these memories with you."

He was right, no matter how many days, weeks and months and even years. She will continue to spend these wonderful family moments with them, even though her time is unexpectedly done in this world. And so... she has begun to slowly made up her mind of accepting his offer. when Celine softly smiled and nodded in acceptance. It had been too long since she had truly smiled and she felt that this was the first of many smiles to come.

Feeling extremely happy with her acceptance. He had quickly grown to care for her deeply and would do everything he can to show her the love she deserves. He looked at Arwen and saw her smiling brightly at Celine.

The elleth approaches her and wraps her arms around the young woman, embracing her. "I am very pleased that you accepted this, Celine. Welcome to the family, my sister." Arwen gently kissed Celine's forehead once again and smiled.

"I'm truly happy for you, Celine, my dear." Gandalf gave her a smile as she did in return.

"Thank you, Gandalf."

"Now there's something I should tell you, Celine. There are others who wanted to meet you, but I haven't told them about you being a part of this family. You now have two brothers, Elladan and Elohir. And I'm sure you know of them already." Elrond looked at her, wanting to see her reaction.

Of course, she knew he has sons who are twins. It's kind of sad they weren't mentioned in the films she had watched before, only in books but she was glad she is about to meet them in person. "I would very much love to meet them..." Celine bit her lip, slightly uncomfortable with calling him, _father_.

"It's alright, my child. You do not have to call me father yet. I understand that you may be uncomfortable about it, still... I will wait for you to call me that when you feel like you're ready." He said in an understanding tone for he knew it might be too soon for her and did not want her to feel pressured about it. He wanted her to relax and get used to this new life she lives in. I will you leave to get well acquainted with Arwen before I introduce you to Elladan and Elrohir, if that is all right with you."

"Of course." Celine smiled.

"In the meantime, feel free to explore as you wish." He smiled at them before he left.

Arwen smiled and wrapped her arm around Celine's petite one, walking together on one of the many pavilions in her new home, she stared at the beauty of this place. She already watched the scene of this place but it was better seeing it in person. This place absolutely wonderful to her very eyes! Even more beautiful than the mythical Himalayan utopia called _Shangri-la_! There were waterfalls all around and the trees were lush and grew to enormous heights. She saw small buildings here and there and the architecture only added to the beauty of it's natural surroundings.

Celine didn't notice Arwen was looking at the pendant around her neck while she was looking at the paradise she witnessed.

"The jewel around your neck, it's beautiful."

She turned to face her before looking down at her diamond pendant and smiled softly.

"This belonged to my mother..." She said while holding her prized possession around her neck. "It is actually a family heirloom that has been passed from mother to daughter. She gave it to me on my eighth birthday before she died."

"I'm sorry, Celine." The elleth's blue eyes saddened when she heard the story about her jewel.

"It's alright, this shows that she will always be with me wherever I go." She looks up to face her, smiling.

Arwen smiled in return and begins to reassure her. "I'm sure her spirit is within your heart along with your father as well."

The elleth led Celine away from the pavilion and showed her around the large house. Everything in this beautiful place is... magical. As a child, she had always dreamed of living in a castle and become a princess yet when she had grown into an adult, she didn't know anymore. All of this is like a dream... a dream she had always wanted to come true.

One of the moments Arwen had never expected to see is Celine squealing with happiness and excitement when she brought her to the library. Celine has always been fond of reading, especially novel ones. Arwen watched with a smile on her face as Celine ran over to a shelf and took down a book. Wanting to immerse herself into the texts of her new home, she opens the book and looked at it in her hands but when she saw the text, her smile fell and a looked of disappointment appears on her face. Arwen notices this as she approached her.

"Is something wrong, Celine?"

"Oh no. Nothing's wrong, it's just... it's just that even though I've yearned to read this, I honestly can't." She could feel her pale cheeks reddening and a tint of embarrassment in her features. "I don't know how to speak and read elvish. I mean I've read about your language but never learned it."

"Well, then, I will teach you."

Celine's face lit up with pure happiness, for she was going to learn something new from Arwen. And with this, she embraces her in content as the elleth smiled and hugged her back. Once they let go, the two sat down and Arwen taught her some Sindarin phrases. Arwen now realizes that Celine was quite a quick learner and decided to teach her how to write Tengwar as well. She smiled when she sees the shine of excitement in Celine's earthly eyes and prays to Valor that she hopes that light within this young woman's eyes would never dim.

**༺°ೋ❖°ೋ༻**

* * *

**༺°ೋ❖°ೋ༻**

It was nearly dinner time when Celine and Arwen left the library then headed towards the dining pavilion. As they walked in, both heard the sounds of metal clashing and it drew Celine's attention. She follows the sound of it as she walked upon from what it looks like to be a spar. She recognizes two ellons fighting against each other and they appear to be twins, both looking identical in their features, having dark hair and fair skin with light green eyes. Celine slowly realizes that these two must be Lord Elrond's sons, Ellahan and Elrohir. She watches in amazement as they both moved with grace that reminded her of a dance. Each one moved differently as they had their own fighting style and technique. Celine begins to remember the times she had with Jack when he started to train her to do basic hand to hand combat skills and even archery as a sports habit. All of those memories with her cousin made her missed him deeply as her thoughts fogged her mind.

From a small distance, Lord Elrond stares at Celine and saw her look of longing and tint of sadness in them when she watches his sons on a spar. He could tell that her mind was in deep thought and can assume that she had sparred with someone before. Maybe it would be wise for her to learn how to fight. Even Arwen knew how to wield a blade as well as shoot an arrow. He softly smiled as he stood beside her. "I presume you have sparred before with someone you're close to."

"Yes... Yes, I do. Ever since I was well-raised with my aunt, my cousin, Jack, he taught me how to fight using hand to hand combat techniques." She turned to look at him with a returned smile before watching his sons fight." He even taught me how to do archery but I was not quite good at it. Would I be allowed to learn more of the bow and arrow skills?"

"Of course, Arwen even knows how to use archery. I am quite impressed by your cousin teaching you how to defend yourself, he must've been a good fighter and a great teacher to you."

"He really is."

"I am sure she, as well as Elladan and Elrohir, would love to teach you."

"Indeed _Ada_ , I would. Celine is a quick learner. I have started teaching her the Elvish Language." Arwen said with a smile.

Elrond was very impressed with Celine's capabilities, she was _indeed_ full of surprises. His attention was drawn back to the spar of his sons as Elrohir effectively pinned his twin brother to the ground. Realizing they had an audience, Elrohir turned and bowed to Arwen, Celine and Elrond with a grin on his face, bringing a soft giggle from Celine. Once he was distracted, his brother, Ellahan manages to free himself then tackled Elrohir to the ground. If Jack were here, he would totally join in and have a friendly spar with these two.

Celine couldn't help but laugh at the sight of these two boys roll around on the ground until she heard Lord Elrond called out to his sons.

"Elrohir, Elladan! Enough of the sparring, and come here." The twins stopped and stood up grinning at each other before approaching them.

"Elladan and Elrohir, this is Celine. She will be your new sister from now on." The elf twins bowed and smiled at her who did so in return.

"I'm truly glad to meet you two, Arwen has told me some about you but I hope that I will eventually get to know you better myself."

"Oh, no need to worry about that, Celine," Elrohir said, waving it off.

"There's still time for us to get to know you." Ellahan winked.

Celine nodded with a sweet smile at the twins as each of them kissed her hand like a respectable gentleman they are. Lord Elrond happily gazes at the sight of his family starting to have a good conversation as he stood there thinking about Celine. He felt that with her chance of a new life, she should be able to start anew. There she could leave everything behind her old life from her world. He knew that she would never forget and leave her family who still cares as those will never go away. Even though there is a possibility that she will go back to the world where she came from, he will make time and truly cherish her with the love that she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the new chapter! I hope you readers enjoy the rest of it when I keep on updating ♡! See you soon guys（*＾3＾）/～♡!
> 
> P.S: I portrayed Cole and Dylan Sprouse as Elladan and Elrohir in this story (｡'▽'｡)♡!


	4. 𝐈𝐈𝐈

**SO THIS WASN'T A DREAM** , **AFTER ALL...**

Ever since Celine woke up in a world she thought she never knew existed right before her eyes, she didn't expect this to happen in her whole life. For the past three months, she had learned how to speak and write in Elvish quite well. She had also begun taking lessons from her new family and became a skilled archer. Celine seems to be learning to become a swordswoman as well, though she was still a bit of a rookie when she found out that the only one of her _adopted_ siblings she could not best was _Elrohir_ _._ She did not mind about that as she respected him to be a well-known fighter and was unmatched.

One of the things Celine was amazed to meet in person is a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins for the first time. He has shown up in Rivendell two weeks ago after he had left the Shire. When Lord Elrond introduces her as his daughter to him, he was quite a bit confused as to why a human girl would be his daughter until a second later, he realizes that she was the _adopted_ daughter of the Elven Lord. At first, he thought Celine was an _elf_ due to her fair skin and slender figure with her long dark hair down to her waist. The two got along very well as she often sat with him listening to his stories of the adventures he had gone through. She too had shared some of her stories from her world, especially about her father being a writer and how he had written his own first book called _'My way back home to you'._ Celine loved talking with the old Hobbit and enjoyed his bubbly personality.

Now sitting together in a small dining table while looking at the beautiful view of the garden as they both had a pleasant conversation and having tea time in the early morning. Today, she was wearing a sea-foam green roman style dress with a decorative band under her bust and long flowing sleeves. Her hair was a simple low half ponytail with the rest flowing down like a river at night.

"Your father must've been a great author, my lady." Bilbo smiled before sipping his tea.

Smiling in return and nodded. "To me, he is _more_ than a great author... he is a _great father_ who raised me very well to become the person I am today."

"I wish I could've met him, he and I would've gotten along with him quite well."

Celine chuckled softly, imagining if her father was alive today and landed here in this magical world with her. He would truly be friends with a good-hearted hobbit like Bilbo. She smiled before she sipped her tea and spoke.

"There's something I want to show you, come with me."

She stood up gracefully and gestures Bilbo to follow her, and so he did as they both walked together towards her room. Once they were inside, she tells him to wait here before walking her way towards what it seems to be a bag on the nightstand beside her bed. The elder hobbit was very curious to know what is she going to show him as he waits patiently when he can hear her made a deep sigh before she slowly turns around to face him. She was holding a red book, clutching it on her chest a bit tight as if she is clinging onto something precious to her.

Once she stood in front of him, she knelt down to face the old Hobbit at the same height before looking at down at the book in her hands and smiled softly.

"This... this is one of my father's special novels that I told you about, _'My Way Back Home To You'_."

Bilbo's eyes widened as he stares at this beautiful carved in utter fascination, he didn't expect her to show this to him. He looked at her with a small surprise expression on his face as he listens to her gentle words.

"If you want to get to know my father well. Then _here_ in this book, he will tell you all about his life before he became a writer." Celine can see the hobbit's expression of curiosity and amazement as she continues the tale. "A story of a young man who became a soldier to fight and serve his country, a man who prays for peace and desire to go back home to his family..."

Celine remembers her father read this book to her as a bedtime story to her with a soft smile on his face. She can remember his voice narrates the tale of his life, how deep and strong he speaks each and every word of it. Bilbo looks at her, still surprised but also in awe as Celine slowly reaches to him with the book in her hands and gave him a gentle smile.

The old hobbit carefully takes the book and begins to admire the texture of its design and it's font before looking at Celine with a genuine smile in his features. She knew this novel is what's left of her father's memory, but maybe it's time for this book to be read on by someone's eyes for a while. After all, Bilbo seems like a good choice for a reader.

"I will read it very well, my lady."

Satisfied with his words, Celine gave him a sweet embrace as Bilbo sighed happily.

After her morning tea with Bilbo, she and Arwen were riding in their stallions. It was a beautiful day and they decided to race their way towards the river, Arwen took off first leaving her mortal sister behind.

Urging her horse into a gallop, Celine leaned forward speaking in fluent elvish. _"Fly, Athena, fly faster!"_ Her horse, lengthened her stride as she gains speed and easily catches up to Arwen. Both were neck to neck as they raced through the trees like the wind and jumped each over fallen logs.

Once the river was in sight, the two fought their way towards it until in the end, they came a tie when they reached the bank and splash into the water. Laughing with joy, Celine brought up Athena beside Arwen's horse, _Asfaloth_. "This was fun and refreshing, it's been a long while since I've ridden horseback in my world."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it! How about we give them a break and sit down for lunch?" Arwen chuckled softly before dismounting her horse.

"That would be wonderful!" Celine dismounted as well and walked over to the rocks that Arwen was sitting at as she sat next to her. They shared a small lunch together then decided to have tp do a quick spar.

Arwen and Celine twirled each other bringing their blades down causing them to ring as the metals struck together. In the people's eyes, they would think these women were dancing elegantly as they would be if not for the flash of silver from the sun hitting the blades. The sight of them is beautiful to witness but also quite deadly. Celine might not be as a great fighter or a warrior but she fights very valiantly. They fought until Arwen caught her off guard and disarmed her. They went back to the rocks and sat down as Celine pants a little from her spar with her elleth sister who just didn't pant or even sweat as she does.

"Celine, are you _truly_ happy here?" Arwen asked.

"Honestly, I am. I love it here, I never would have thought that my life would be like this. This place... I will do everything I can to protect my new home and family. This is more than I could ever hope for back on earth. I mean, I miss Aunt _Jun,_ my cousin, _Jack,_ my friend, _Chun_ and good memories I've had with them, but Arwen... you have no idea how thankful I am to your father for giving me a chance to be happy in this world."

Arwen smiled before embracing her lovingly. "I am glad you are, Celine. I truly am. Have you called him _father_ yet?"

Celine's eyes fallen and can feel her nervousness inside her as Arwen tightens her embrace around her. "Tis' alright, you will when you feel you are ready to."

"Thank you, Arwen. Perhaps we should head back?"

Her elleth sister nodded before they got up from the ground and repacked their saddlebags then remounted their horses. When they were about to be heading back towards Rivendell, Arwen felt something wrong as she turned her horse around and faced the river with a worried expression. Celine notices this as she walked up beside her and looks at her with worry.

"What is wrong, Arwen?"

"I sense a great evil at work. Go back to Rivendell, Celine." Arwen knew it was the Ringwraiths and that could mean only one thing, the _One Ring_ has returned.

"No, I will go with you." Celine shook her head, wanting to go with her and help. "I can't just leave you running off alone."

"Celine, listen to me." The elleth looked at her mortal sister with a determined look. "You must tell father that I will go find Aragon. You know this is about to happen, right?"

Celine stares at Arwen for a moment and realizes that she was right, she _did_ know what this event was about to happen and how Arwen will travel far to meet Aragon and the four hobbits, and one of them possess the _One Ring_. Despite how much she wanted to go with her, she has no choice but to go back and inform Lord Elrond.

"Yes, I do. Stay safe, _my sister_." She said the last word in Elvish, making Arwen smiled softly as she replied.

" _Hannon_ _le."_

And with one last gaze at each other, Arwen turned her horse around and rode off fast like the wind. Even though Celine knows what happens to her elleth sister yet she can't help but worry for her, she hopes that Arwen comes home safely. Once her presence is no longer in front of her, Celine turns her horse around and takes off her way towards Rivendell to inform Lord Elrond.

When she arrives there, she saw him standing at the entrance along with Elladan and Elrohir beside their father with worried eyes when they saw the sight of her in a troubled state. Celine dismounted from her horse and approached them with the same expression as they are.

"My child, are you alright?" Elrond asked while looking at her over to see if she's alright.

Sighing deeply, She looked up at him and gave an assuring small smile. "I'm fine."

"Celine, where is Arwen?" Elladan asked after trying to look for his sister behind Celine.

"Elladan. Elrohir. My Lord..." She looks at them with a grave look before she speaks in elvish clearly. _"_ _Arwen_ _went off to find Aragon and the four hobbits. It seems the_ _Ringwraiths_ _had managed to find their whereabouts. One of the hobbits has something far more valuable and dangerous to many."_ She explained.

The three of the ellons tensed when she said those words and they knew what she meant. One of them has the _One Ring_. Elrond looked at her with a serious expression and deeply spoke.

_"Are you quite certain of it, Celine?"_

She nodded slowly before giving him her answer.

"Yes."

Lord Elrond made a deep sigh, somehow feeling a bit stressed but kept himself reserved and calm. He knew _this_ day would finally come since the last war he had gone through three thousand years ago...

Sauron has returned.

**༺°ೋ❖°ೋ༻**

* * *

**༺°ೋ❖°ೋ༻**

The following days after Arwen's return with Frodo, Gandalf showed up in Rivendell two days before their arrival and was pleased to see Celine quite light-hearted and well. Once she told him about the happening, he knew that there was something wrong about this situation he heard from her but Celine assures him that Frodo will be alright and so the wizard believed her. When Arwen and Frodo arrived along with Aragon and the four hobbits, Elrond healed him from the _Cursed_ _Morgul_ _Blade_ as Celine tended him while he was in a deep slumber by warm compressing him with a cloth on his forehead. Sam, Merry and Pippin, and Merry would come in constantly and just watch him. Seeing their care and worry over their fellow Hobbit and friend brought a smile to her face.

A few days later, Frodo was slowly awakened while Gandalf was sitting at his bedside in front of him while smoking on his pipe.

"Where am I?" He groggily spoke.

"You are in the house of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. And it is 10 o'clock in the morning on October the 24th if you want to know." Frodo hears Gandalf's voice as his eyes opened to see him.

"Gandalf."

The wizard smirked after smoking his pipe. "Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours, and you would have been beyond our aid. Yet I knew you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit."

Frodo carefully sits up with his elbows as he looked at him with concern and asked. "What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

Gandalf made a deep sigh and softly spoke. "I'm sorry, dear boy. I was delayed." His thoughts began to fog his sight as he remembers his imprisonment and his fight with his former friend, Saruman.

The young Hobbit notices his daze as he called out to him. "Gandalf, what is it?"

"Hm?" He was snap out of his mind and faced Frodo with an assuring smile. "Oh nothing, Frodo. Nothing."

"Frodo?"

They both suddenly hear Sam called out as he ran towards him and bounding in glad to see his friend finally awake.

"Frodo!"

"Sam." He smiled in relief.

"Bless you, you are awake!"

Gandalf smiled at the sight of these two Hobbits looking happy and alright. Celine was right indeed, they are all alright for now. It's a good thing she knew how their journey was starting soon. However, he feels saddened for her, knowing how much she is going to suffer for holding the truth of the middle earth's fate and keeping in silence from anyone but he also knew this was necessary. No matter how cruel this is for her to bear, she can still keep herself being strong and brave.

"Sam has hardly left your side."

"Oh Frodo, we were _all_ worried about you. Don't we, Mr. Gandalf?" Sam said.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." Frodo looked over to where Gandalf was looking and saw an Elf Lord approaching towards him as he stood beside Gandalf and smiled at Frodo.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins. I am glad to see that you are well instead of a deathly pale like you did when my daughter came in with you."

"I thank you for your help, sir." The young Hobbit smiled back at the Elf Lord.

"You're welcome, Frodo. We shall leave you to get dressed so you may come to join us for lunch. Tomorrow, there will be a council meeting to decide the fate of the ring that you carry. And I wish for you to be there," Elrond looked at Sam and smiled before facing Frodo once more. "and you, alone."

"Yes, Sir." Frodo nodded as the Elf Lord leaves the room before he was about to get dressed with Sam's help.

In the garden, Celine was sitting with Bilbo listening to another one of his stories when she heard laughter from Merry and Pippin's happy voices. Looking over to them, she smiled at the sight of the four Hobbits reuniting as Frodo looks over towards his uncle and runs over to greet him.

"Bilbo!"

"Hello, Frodo my lad! It is so good to see you looking well again! Come, come, I want you to meet someone _very_ special." Bilbo and Frodo walked over towards Celine who smiled at Frodo. "This, Frodo, is Lady Celine. She is the _human_ daughter of Lord Elrond. And the one who takes care of you while you are asleep."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Lady Celine." Frodo bowed to her in respect but was stopped when she places her hand on his shoulder.

"And I you, Frodo. I am glad to see that you are looking better. Your friends are hardly ever left your side and were very worried. You are lucky to have such amazing friends who cares for you." She smiled at the three Hobbits then looked at Frodo with her gentle gaze.

"And I thank you for taking care of me."

"You are very welcome. Come, I believe it is lunchtime."

"YES!" Pippin and Merry eagerly grabbed each of Celine's hands and led her away causing her to giggle and the other three Hobbits smiled at the sight they were seeing as they followed her.

While walking together, Pippin looks up to stare at the woman in awe of her natural beauty. Ever since they arrived at Rivendell, he first met Celine when she shows them where they will stay and rest. At first glance, he thought she was an elf but realizes that she was human like Aragon was. Yet to him, she is _too_ beautiful to be a human in his eyes... or maybe to others as well.

Merry notices Pippin staring at her in wonder as he whispers a bit loudly.

"It's rude to stare at a lady, Pip!"

Snapping out of his trance, he can see Merry grinning at him as he blushed from his friend's tease. "Shut it, Merry."

Celine seems to hear them of their conversation as the two were arguing and teasing in whispers, not noticing the lady is watching them and smiled in amusement.

It seems Pippin has a sweet crush on her. How cute.

**༺°ೋ❖°ೋ༻**

* * *

**༺°ೋ❖°ೋ༻**

After her lunch with her family and guests, Celine was walking towards the balcony and witnessed the beauty of Rivendell and it's nature right in front of her. Ever since she accepted Lord Elrond's offer, that day when she had first awoken here for the first time, she feels herself becoming a bit different than before. She really can't point her finger on, but knew there was something different about herself. Yes, she was now raised here with the elvish family, learning their language, their etiquette, their combat and weapon skills. But she stayed the same as she was before.

In the elves' eyes, they thought she was one of theirs due to her fair skin and long hair but the small difference here is her features and most especially her ears. Celine was wearing a night blue dress with silver trim. The color matches her raven hair and dark brown eyes made her almost as similar to Elvish beauty. Usually, Arwen would pull her hair back in some manner but that day she let it freely loose without any crown or jewel around her head.

Celine breathes deeply as the cool breeze blows her hair lightly and feels herself relaxing at nature's comfort around her. She opens her eyes watches the forest sway a bit from the wind's strength and smiled softly, feeling herself at home. Suddenly she felt someone was watching her from below as she looks down to see from what it appears to be an elf, staring at her in wonder. He had long platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes like the ocean. he wore an ivy colored tunic and leggings with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back and two short swords or long knives under the quiver. She slowly realizes that this elf who is gazing at her is none other than the _Prince of_ _Mirkwood_ himself, Legolas. His eyes were fixated on hers that made her heart pound fast and hard, and can feel her fair cheeks turning rosy red from the way he looks at her.

What is this... Why did she feel this way when he looks at her... It's almost as if he is gazing at her like... he saw a beautiful star above the night sky, shining bright, and falling in love with it at first sight.

Or rather... falling in love with her at first sight.

Well, that is kind of silly and ridiculous to the people of modern society in her world. Yet she can't help but feel her heart racing like a rabbit when he stares at her. This feels like how _Romeo_ used to look at _Juliet_ when he first saw her at the ball and it was there he fell in love with the Capulet's daughter.

It _almost_ feels like you are in a fairy tale book, but... those days _were_ long behind her, she didn't know if she believes in love. Yes, she loves her family back on earth, and her elvish family here. But love from a significant other... she _does_ not know.

However, this _feeling_ of her heart can't stop pounding deeply.

Not wanting to feel this any longer, Celine immediately turns away and avoiding the elven prince's stare then walked inside with her hand laying on her chest, still feeling the beating of her heart pounding.

To be honest, she hopes that small but _deep_ attraction would fade away. But unbeknownst to her, it seems fate has a special plan for these two people to meet where they would unknowingly lose their hearts to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot more of Celine and Legolas' interactions in the next few chapters ヾ(≧▽≦*)o ♡  
> Better catch it up soon (๑・ω-)～♡!


	5. 𝐈𝐕

**THERE WAS SOMEONE ON THE BALCONY... AN ELF-MAIDEN** **.**

She was standing there, looking at the green forests from afar with a relaxed smile on her face. She wore no crown nor jewel and her hair was loose. Long raven tresses flowing down on her waist and somehow it seemed to highlight the blue of her dress. It was a simple dress with no petticoats yet she carried herself with grace. Her face was youthful and nothing liked he had ever seen of her appearance before. 

Who was this elleth? He had never seen her before but she did seem a bit young. Possibly a new-lady-in-waiting or the visiting daughter of an Elf-Lord. There were always so many at Rivendell that it was hard to keep up. She couldn't have been here that long.

She was unguarded. She was innocent. She was beautiful. _Very beautiful._

Legolas has seen many elleths who are unusually beautiful in his immortal years and he had never indulged in the expected dalliances that a Prince often did. But this elleth he had just saw right now... she is like a _nymph_ _, a water nymph_ from the myths he had heard of as a child. When he walked among them in his royal attire and a serious yet gentle expression, they looked at him with a curious glance and in awe. But when he was announced with his full title, he had every elf-maiden fluttering their eyelashes at him. He knew they only care about his title as the Prince of Mirkwood, and care nothing about him or his feelings. It seems as if no one does anymore. The people around him treat as if he has no feelings or emotions at all. They only saw him as a prince... nothing more.

Yet none of these mattered to him for his duty is more important than intimacy and distraction along with unnecessary thoughts of how the people view him. However there was one elf-maiden he had feelings for her once but her eyes were completely focused on a certain dwarf, and despite all of his efforts trying to win her heart, nothing he was received but only her close friendship to him. So he gave up and decided to let her go, knowing that this is the best way for them both to remain as friends. He should have been married a long time ago and many were expecting the prince to be wedded to an elf-maiden, a daughter of an Elf-lord. Another result of his longtime estrangement with his father, King Thranduil, and the long battles he had fought.

The elf prince had always thought that he was destined to be alone... without a significant other after he moved on from his past unrequited love. Deep down, he yearned for someone who understands and cares for him. He didn't want to be married out of political alliances because of his status and lineage, he wanted someone to love the _real_ him. Not him being one of the best warriors in his realm. Not him being the Prince of Mirkwood. And definitely not him being the son of the Elf King.

For the past sixty years, he thought he will never have the chance to experience love until... this beautiful dark-haired elleth he has come to intrigue him... he wanted to meet her, to know her.

Legolas didn't notice that he was staring at her for this long, he couldn't look away from her or even move from where he was standing. Suddenly, her eyes looked down on his and at that moment, he can feel his heart beating hard from his elven ears. He stared at her, taking in how dark and earthly her eyes are from the distance. The raven-haired elleth quickly turned away from him and left the balcony, much to the elf prince's disappointment.

How strange. How curious. He felt somehow oddly excited. Refreshed. Although tomorrow was not to be a pleasant one, he now had a desire that would motivate him to keep a clear head. Legolas would find out who the _elf-maiden_ was. He would see her if she were free.

And then... he didn't know.

But first, he must have a name for her. And in his mind, he already did.

 _Lúthien_ _,_ the most beautiful of all _the Children of_ _Ilúvatar_.

**༺°ೋ❖°ೋ༻**

* * *

**༺°ೋ❖°ೋ༻**

Celine was sitting in the library, reading a book while trying to take her mind off of the elf prince a few hours ago until it was late at noon. Deciding to take a stroll around Rivendell before nightfall as she walked through the garden. And there, she had stumbled upon Arwen and a _Ranger_ she knew well from the books.

She had seemed noticeably happier and joyful, wrapping her arm around his and talking quietly while strolling around the garden to have some time together. Celine knew their relationship is deeply intimate and they had a wonderful history together, it felt absolutely romantic to her for their love is beautiful and pure. No matter how dark his world can be... she will always be his light through his darkness.

Arwen notices Celine and approaches her with a smile on her face, pulling the ranger to go meet her mortal sister.

"Good evening, Celine."

"Good evening to you too, Arwen." She smiled in return.

The Ranger looked at her with curiosity in his eyes as the elleth introduces Celine to him.

"This is Aragon, son of Arathorn, a very old friend of mine." Arwen explained.

"I highly doubt he is just your old friend, _my sister_." Celine teased her elleth sister who felt a blush to form on her face.

"Hello Aragon, I'm Celine Park. It is a pleasure meeting you, and it seems you have quite the history burdened on your shoulders but don't worry, everything will fall into place soon." Celine said in a gentle tone.

He let out a small smile even though there are some traces of doubt about _his_ fate as he spoke. "Arwen has told me about you. She told me that she found _you_ in the forest."

Celine perks her eyebrows up and gave him a mischievous smile. "Oh, and what else did my dearly beloved sister told you about me, _Strider_?"

His eyes widened at the mention of his _alias_ she had just spoken then nervously smiled before answering her question. "Somehow this may seem absurd in some sort but... " He clears his throat while thinking of the right words to say about Arwen's _adopted_ sister. "You came from another world called _earth,_ and um..."

She hears his voice trailed off, knowing that he was a bit hesitant and so she urges him to go on. "And?"

"Well... it seems _you_ know of the middle earth and everyone's fate from a book."

Celine nodded in understanding. "As much as I really don't want to admit that I know all of this happening but it's true. Lord Elrond and Gandalf told me it is the best for everyone if I don't tell you and anyone else about their own fates for it will bring the possibility of destroying the future ever taking place." She looks at Aragon with a tint of seriousness in her eyes as he understood her words completely.

"I see...so, you're an oracle."

The thought of her being an _oracle_ sounds a bit weird but somehow this feels right, considering that in this world she knew the fates of these characters here in Tolkien's books. After all, she considers herself a _bookworm_ who is fond of reading books... a lot.

"I guess you could say that I am."

"This feels a little strange meeting someone like you who is from another world."

"Believe me, I somehow feel the same as you are." She chuckled softly. "The first time I came into your world, I thought I was dreaming in my sleep. But now, I guess I'm not. And I got used to living here."

"I hope this place makes you feel at home."

She smiled in content. "Honestly, I feel that I am. And I hope you and I will get along well as _friends_."

Aragon's eyes glint jovially. "I think we both will."

The two smiled as she and Aragon talked about their daily lives in their respective parts while Arwen looks at the two people she cared about getting to know one another as good friends, she smiled at the sight of it then joins in their talk. 

After their friendly conversation, Celine decides to go towards stroll around the other garden of Rivendell, just to give her sister and Aragon some time alone together.

"Well, it's been great meeting you, Aragon. I will be seeing you sometime tomorrow." She said politely.

"And I you, Celine." Aragon replied.

Celine smiled and bid the couple a night farewell in elvish. _"Good night,_ _Arwen_ _, Aragon. Have a lovely night."_

Arwen and Aragon bid her good night in return before Celine turns around and walked away towards the place she had always wanted to visit.

It was another garden, but this one was aesthetically beautiful and pristine where it has a lovely fountain surrounded by flowers, fireflies, and trees in it. Different kinds of flowers she could spot are orchids, roses, peonies, and many other types of flowers beautifully and carefully arranged in patterns around the garden. There were also different varieties of trees from large oaks to weeping willows, and the cobblestone path was perfectly well preserved. She also begins to notice that the sky slowly turns dark and the moon shines among the stars as the fireflies swarm around the garden like little floating lights.

Celine gazed at the picturesque scenery in front of her as the gentle breeze flew through the trees, countless flowers, and small ponds. She smiled as her dark ebony hair whipped behind her as the soft wind rushed by them. The first time Celine came here in this place, she immediately fell in love with it. It's tree leaves were even more naturally greener than the ones she had usually seen in her world. The fountain was beautifully carved, almost like a renaissance art surrounded by a few patches of water lilies around its pool. Celine walked towards it as the sound of waters fall down with its streams flow through.

Celine's smile widened when her fingertips touches the water and can feel it's soothing and coolness. Out of all the gardens and parks she had visited from her world, she had to admit that this place is her favorite of them all. Celine had always loved nature and wishes that her world was like this but sadly almost half of it was crumbled down by buildings, pollutions, deforestations, and other horrible ways that most people destroy mother nature's creation.

Once she sat beside the fountain while still touching the water, she begins to hum with her eyes closed as her soft voice echoes throughout the garden.

**༺°ೋ❖°ೋ༻**

* * *

**༺°ೋ❖°ೋ༻**

Legolas walked through the outside halls of Rivendell with a content soft smile on his face. He knew Rivendell was still just as beautiful as it was hundreds of years ago. A different kind of beauty from his home, Mirkwood.

He still missed his home but he honestly loved it here as this place was peaceful and quiet surrounded by trees and waterfalls.

On a silent stroll around the elven town then begins to look at the full moon with little admiration of its glowing beauty. His thoughts begin to wander around his head when he can't help but think of that dark-haired elleth, this beautiful and amazing elleth he had just seen this morning. Would he pass her? Would he see her from the balcony again? He had yearned to face her truly in person and maybe get well-acquainted.

Suddenly, his elven ears heard a voice from the distance. A feminine voice. It sounded so beautiful, soft, and soothing as if she was singing a lullaby to her sleeping child. Legolas pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against it and take a couple of steps forward to follow this mysterious ethereal voice. He walks a bit quick while looking left to right, trying to search each area until he can hear it closer and closer once he reaches the garden. His elven eyes continue to look around to find the one who belongs _that_ voice until he finally found someone who owns this beautiful melody.

It was _her_... the dark-haired elleth he saw from the balcony.

The lady, _Lúthien_ _,_ is actually here sitting beside the fountain. Right in front of him.

His gaze is glued to her form, and cannot bring himself to look away from her. He can feel his heart beating from his chest and a weird yet extremely pleasant feeling throughout his body. He was mesmerized by her melodic voice and lovely presence as he slowly approaches her, hoping that he will not give her a fright and turn away from him like the last time.

Her dark raven hair falls straight down her back with no braids or any other jewel around her head, just like he saw her the first time. Her floor-length gown is a lovely light blue color that goes perfectly with her porcelain skin.

The elf prince can't help but wanted to call out her attention as he said out in a soft whisper.

_"_ _Lúthien_ _..."_

Once Celine heard a soft voice, she opens her eyes and looks up at him as her smile wavers and stops her humming when she realized that the person she would never expected to see in front of her eyes.

Shocking brown eyes clashes to his blue ones were staring at him with such intensity like the ocean waves clashes to the earthly grounds that she felt the need to pull her eyes away.

But she couldn't. And neither did he.

Legolas Greenleaf had Celine hypnotized by his gaze. The two did nothing but gaze at each other, neither saying a word, just keeping their eyes looking at one another. Celine soon became very aware of him and everything else seemed to fade. She noticed the distinct way that he was smiling without actually doing so with his eyes instead of his lips.

 _Those eyes..._ that was what had her under his spell. They were piercing and wise. She wanted to know more until her thoughts begin to wonder why did he call her _Lúthien_ _._ Celine knew she was the ancestress of Arwen and was known to be the most beautiful elleth in her time. She even read the love story between her and a mortal man named _Beren_ _Erchamion_ _._ It was tragic but a very beautiful one, her romance with him was one of the great stories of the Eldar Days that were told for many centuries after the last days of her life. But the odd thing was why did he call her the elleth's name? Maybe he was mistaken to find someone who had the _same name_ as the legendary princess of Doriath. Though in honesty, Celine doesn't really know.

"Hello. Is there something you need?" She asked politely.

Legolas bowed his head slightly with an apologetic smile. "Forgive me, my lady. It was rude of me to intrude on your privacy." He begins to introduce himself while he placed his hand on the chest in greeting. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil and the prince of the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood."

"I'm Celine Park, resident of Imladris." She smiled softly. "And there's nothing to apologize for, your highness. I can assume you must be looking for someone here."

Legolas somehow notices that there's something foreign about her accent, especially her appearance... what realm does she come from, exactly?

It took a second for the elf prince to compose himself while his hands were fidgeting a bit behind his back before he spoke. "On the contrary, I was taking a stroll around until I suddenly hear a beautiful voice from the near distance. I followed and there it lead me to you."

Celine's eyes blinked once, looking incredulously at Legolas. She was surprised to find him standing in front of her almost a few feet closer to her, even more amazed to find that he actually listened to what she had sung.

Of course, Elves have a strong sense of hearing than most humans when she immediately realized it. He continued to look at her very intently still with a smile on his face. She saw by the look in his eyes that he was quite fascinated with her, but there was also something else in the look she could not quite yet detect.

However, she somehow knew this was the same feeling she had felt when her heart pounds deeply from the way he looks at her for the first time.

"You have a lovely voice, Lady Celine." Legolas stated while smiling at her in awe, causing Celine to snap out of her trance and begins to feel her cheeks reddened. God, what is wrong with her? She knew Legolas was handsome, had quite an unnatural beauty like most elves possess but she didn't expect herself to feel shy and a bit timid like a school girl having a crush on a handsome boy.

"Um... thank you, my lord."

"I have never heard of that melody before, what was it called?" He asked.

He was quite enamored with her voice. And was also fascinated with her in general for reasons he himself did not know yet.

"It's called _heaven's song_ , my mother sang it to me every night when I was little." She softly smiled, remembering the times she had with her mother singing a lullaby to her before going to sleep.

"It's actually quite peaceful and beautiful, like this brings you good memories with the ones you cared the most."

"Yes, it truly is."

"I would love to hear it again sometime."

Her cheeks still blushing as the woman tucks her strands of hair behind her ear shyly and her eyes looked down to avoid his gaze. She had never really felt this before in her life and had to admit that this elf prince was quite a gentleman.

Out of all the characters she knew from Tolkien's books, Legolas was by far not one of her favorite characters in the trilogy. She remembered the first time she had read about Legolas, she had heard enough about him from her mother before she had even picked up the book. Her mother has a great fond of the elf prince and swooned about him. When Celine had finally discovered him herself in Tolkien's pages she thought he was a bit dull. Her favorite characters had always been Sam, Merry and Pippin, and she had enjoyed spending time with them.

Sam would tell her stories of the Shire with Pippin and Merry jumping in randomly while she and Frodo would listen intently. Frodo hears them the hundredth time and Celine enjoyed every single story she had heard from the sweet and kind hobbit who has a talent for telling good stories and especially making such delicious meals.

While Celine was still in her deep thoughts, she didn't notice the elf prince was staring at her. He was astounded when she tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing that she was not an elleth but a _mortal_ woman. He felt a bit distressed once he realizes that she's not an elf-kind like him and knew that once he gets too attached to her, he will end himself of a broken heart when she passes away. Yet, he can't help but feel so drawn to this beautiful young woman and yearns to know her more.

"You're mortal..."

Celine looked up at the prince, slightly speechless at his words. Did he _think_ she was an elf in the first place? Well, she knew some of the elves thought she was one of them, so it was not quite surprising to her.

Then the moon appeared from beneath the clouds and shone brightly from above, engulfing their figures as if a veil was drawn back for the first time. Celine can see him infused with a bright light and a warmth she had needed in her life. She felt a strong pull she felt towards the elf prince in front of her. Everything she yearned to want and had not the right to until her fear took over her mind, forcing her to face reality.

What was she doing? This was not supposed to happen. This was not the plan. She cannot ruin the true fate of the middle earth and everyone else in it, especially _Legolas_. 

"Lady Celine, are you alright?" He asked softly as he seems to notice her conflicted emotions in her features.

"I'm sorry, your highness. But I must go." The young woman stood up and begins to walk past him, but she felt his hand grabbed hers that causes her to jolt from his touch. There is something strange when he touches her skin, it felt like an energy was passing from him to her.

"When will I see _you_ again?"

"I don't know." She whispered as she didn't turn around to face him.

"Please don't leave." He unexpectedly pleads her without knowing what he's doing, this was completely foreign for him to say these _words_ to someone he just knew in one day.

His gentle words made her feel a mixture of yearning and fear, not knowing whether she should just tell him that she would see him again or maybe never... yet she realizes that he will be joining the fellowship tomorrow and will come along with her throughout the journey.

Celine finally turns around to face him with a wistful smile as she places her hand on his before she gently removes his hand from her wrist. 

"Forgive me, my lord. I _really_ must go." She turns her head and walks away from him, sparring no glance back at the elf prince. She was set on keeping him away from then on. It was for the best. For _both_ of them.

Legolas watches her walked away from him as he stood there seeing her form disappear from his sight. For a while, he just stayed there, silent and still. His head lowered as he made a deep sigh. This _woman_... he may know her name, but he does not know who she is. Yet deep in his heart, he feels that he has known her forever when he looks into her eyes, an emotion of loneliness and sadness but there was a small trace of hope behind them.

The elf prince yearns to see her again, he has to. knowing he felt a strong pull towards her in his heart and soul since the day he first saw her on the balcony.

The lady, _Lúthien_ , was Celine Park, her true name. A mortal woman and... his _soulmate_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, Celine and Legolas' first real encounter (｡'▽'｡)♡! I hope I didn't make our elf prince turning into a stalker or something, I just based some of the scenes from the kdramas I've watched. Especially the historical ones ;)
> 
> I honestly don't want to rush over their relationship since it will kind of ruin a bit everything in the book. But don't worry, in the next few, maybe two or three chapters, they will have some intimate moments, I promiseヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ♡!


End file.
